


That Day

by kwsnia_1027



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwsnia_1027/pseuds/kwsnia_1027
Summary: A story of Wooseok’s love for his “My Seungyounie”
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 7
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sound of Silence





	That Day

It’s that day today. The day where we go to the funfair to play different games. We had so much fun we laughed, ran and rode those children rides. We did that because you asked me to be the first person you’re with when you go there. 

You said you want to win me a stuffed toy, that's why you played all the games but you’re not lucky that day. I keep on laughing at how you lose your temper to every game and admire the pout you put on your face silently wishing to see them everyday. 

After hours of playing you gave up and told me that you’ll just buy me a stuffed toy when you get back and I just pinched your cheeks and smiled. It’s almost six, the sun is setting with orange and blue sky. 

I caught you staring at me with so much expresion. Your face shows happiness, love and admiration, your eyes that screams hope, longing, forgiveness and sadness. That time I want to ask if you’re okay? I was worried and afraid of the thoughts…. of you leaving me. I don’t know why did I come up with that thought, you promised to love and never leave me so I’m sure you’ll never do that. You’ll never leave me. 

You held my hand and pulled me to ride the ferris wheel. We sat there not saying anything but when we reached the top, you suddenly spoke with your eyes not leaving the beautiful sunset. I love watching sunset and I’m very lucky that i’ve got to watch it with you. 

We’ve known each other for years and started dating a year ago. I’m happy that we’ve got to celebrate your birthday together. I remember you saying it would be hard for you to come back here on your birthday. We even planned to celebrate it through video call and I was so sad I can’t be with you on your birthday. But then you showed up on my door smiling so widely with flowers on your hand. 

You looked at me in the eyes. You took your time kissing me slowly, from my forehead, my eyes, nose, cheeks and lastly you kissed my lips. A kiss full of love. That’s my first kiss, our first kiss. 

You offered to walk me home. You said you didn’t know when you were coming back, you held my hand after that. I want to ask you but I'm afraid of what your answer would be. You accompanied me to my room and tacked me to sleep. You also sang my favorite song while playing with my hair. You sang it so sweetly how I wish to hear your voice every night before going to sleep.

After that night, I never heard anything from you. I started to think of scenarios that might have happened. You’re not answering your phone and even your mom won’t speak about you. Days go by and you’re still not replying to any of my messages. 

One week after the funfair I received a text from your mom, I am so sorry wooseok. I don’t understand what’s the context of the message but then I received another text, Seungyoun left us. I stared at my phone and started crying. What is she saying? What does she mean? Left? Why? How? Why Seungyoun? 

You’re with me the whole day, August 05, 20xx. I didn’t notice any wrong to you so how could he left? I want to see you. I want to see you my Seungyounie. 

With trembling hands I dialed auntie’s number and told her I wanted to see you. I don’t want to precede anything now, I don’t want to listen to what my mind is saying. I want to see it for myself. 

When I came to your house I was shocked. Seeing a coffin? I don’t know what to think. I was wishing it’s not you who’s lying in there but I’m wrong. It is really you. It’s really you my Seungyounie. I fell on my knees, I cried, cried and cried and cried. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what happened. How did it happened? I want to know everything. 

Your mom ran to me and helped me sit. She gave me a glass of water and did her best to make me calm. I can’t look at you inside that coffin. I just can’t. I did come to your burial but I never showed to anyone. I want to be strong. I don’t want them to see me cry but I know I can't do that. All of them left your grave but I’m still here. I wanted to stay with you a bit longer. How I wish I don’t have to leave your grave. I want to stay with you forever. 

Now, I'm in your grave. Exactly one year ago when I last saw you. I still don’t understand why you hide it from me. You took away the time that I should’ve been with you, fighting with you.  
We could’ve fought together. 

It’s that day today, the day I wish that never ends. The day where I should have asked. The day where I should’ve kissed you back. The day I wish I stopped you from leaving. The day where all the what ifs started clouding my head. 

It’s that day today my Seungyounie. I know you're not coming back to me, so please wait for me there. I can’t continue my life without you, I tried. In a year that we’ve been dating before, I never once said those three words and eight letters. I wanted to tell you that, personally. 

With a blade in my hand I closed my eyes and called for your name. Slowly I pushed the blade in my wrist and make it as deep as it can. I want to sleep. Today we will be together again my Seungyonie. I love you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my entry. Please keep supporting Kim Woo Seok and Cho Seung Youn. And also the other members of X1. 😍


End file.
